


you're all i never knew i needed

by sothisiswhatsnext



Series: RQG Scene Collection [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Found Family, Post-Canon, if you want to read it that way - Freeform, implied zolf/wilde, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sothisiswhatsnext/pseuds/sothisiswhatsnext
Summary: In which soft Zolf was requested, and quite a bit more was provided.
Relationships: Azu/Celiquilliton "Cel" Sidebottom
Series: RQG Scene Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770091
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	you're all i never knew i needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_whirl44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_whirl44/gifts).



> title from Stand By You, by Rachel Platton.

Zolf sat, watching the rain.

Heavy sheets of it fell outside the window, but on his side the warmth from the fireplace kept the chill at bay.

He could hear Cel, jabbering on about their latest project. Hamid’s voice interjected at times, offering the start of a suggestion, before Cel picked up the idea and ran farther with it than Hamid had even thought possible. Azu laughed, and he could see her, leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen, where the others stood, grinning at the outlandish suggestions of her spouse.

Next to him, Wilde set down his teacup, and Zolf caught the edges of a crooked grin. Not the bard’s usual crooked grin, mind, there was nothing sardonic about this one. Just content, savoring the scene, with the faded scar scoring his face pulling as it always did when he smiled.

There was a knock at the door, and Azu straightened from her post in the doorframe to answer it.

“Wondered when they’d get here,” Wilde remarked, turning to look out the window.

The door opened to reveal Barnes and Carter, both drenched. Carter held up a bottle, and said, “this should excuse the flooded doormat!”

Azu just let the two in, calling back to the people in the kitchen that the alcohol had arrived.

Zolf sat, watching his friends – his family – and savoring the moment, as the man sitting next to him was.


End file.
